The Center for Environmental Genetics (CEG) theme is to promote research to understand how Gene by Environment Interaction, through epigenetics, influences human health and disease risk, especially in the areas of endocrine disruption/cancer, immune/allergic diseases, cardiovascular/lipid disorders, and neurology/neurobehavioral outcomes. This research requires high-end, forward looking technologies. The purpose of this CEG Facility Core, Integrative Technologies Support Core (ITSC) is to furnish members with the latest technologies in a manner that enhances on-going research, and increases the overall cost effectiveness and manpower utilization in environmental health sciences. (EHS) research. In the spirit of the NIEHS Core Centers not duplicating services already available in the institution, the CEG uses a model of providing direct subsidies for members to use leading edge technology cores/facilities that have already been established. Another principle underscoring the design and operation of the ITSC is based on the supposition that the research needs of members continue to evolve, and innovative techniques emerge daily, thus, the core is structured to have maximum flexibility to change, adapt.to new needs, and further technological advances. Inclusion in the ITSC is based on 1) usage, 2) quality of services, 3) technological novelty/investigative power, and 4) services in line with the vision of the CEG to integrate fundamental, translation and clinical EHS research for the betterment of human health. Facilities can be added or removed based on the aforementioned criteria. The major portion ($105,000 per year) of the ITSC budget will be in the form of subsidies, which can be matched with investigator research dollars, CEG Pilot Projects or Career Development Awards. The remaining portion of the budget will pay for expert advice offered by selected core/facility leaders or key personnel who will provide pre-experimental or pre-grant application consultations, assist with data analysis and manuscript/presentation write-up.